


Your lies taste like the wine I love

by manciissuperior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: + things, 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Swearing, a looot of lying, a lot of swearing, i love hurting gays, i wrote this in one sitting, iiiiii, im so sorry, lying, my brain hurts, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like schlatts trust in wilbur, not 5+1 but yes, they are soft then they both fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior
Summary: Soulmates aren't supposed to lie and maybe they still do.And maybe, they do it more than once.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Your lies taste like the wine I love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flextapebandaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flextapebandaid/gifts).



> schlattbur brainrot. that's it, that's the tweet. 
> 
> mature for swearing :)

“You know, Wil, when you first told me about this whole thing - you surely know what I’m talking about - I really believed you. It may have been dumb of me, but how would I know that, right? ” he sighed and stirred his drink in its glass. He was ogling at the liquid that had left one point of the glass to another — at a speed, he didn't catch. Perhaps the explanation for this was that he did not understand physics at all, but also that he had not slept for days. Although this is just one option out of the many questions - that he didn’t know the answer to.  
“You know, Wil, I really believed you and then I just realized how big of a fucking asshole you are. You are saying that you understand, understand me, and yet you are the one that screws up? Isn’t that a bit controversial? ” he shrugged at his own joke — or cried, and only he knew which was true.  
Another sigh followed, then once more - he had no idea that he should say what he felt. Anger? Wrath? Frustration? He had no idea which - and it made him more frustrated, more frustrated than anything before.  
He didn't know what was happening to him.  
He didn't know why this was happening to him.  
But what he didn't know most - he didn't know why Wilbur lied to him. He didn't know why he lied to him so many times and why he didn't notice.  
He didn't know why he was so ignorant, even after he knew, he knew why it wouldn't be.  
He wanted to know, and he could — yet he was more ignorant than ever.

* * *

"Schlatt - darling," Wilbur murmured in his ear, smoothing his neck. "I want to tell you something important."  
"Mhm" nodded. "I'm listening."  
"I don't say it many times, because by the end you might not believe it anymore - but I want you to know this, okay?" he waited until the other nodded and continued on. “I love you, and so much that you don’t even realize it - because you are you. Sometimes harsh and strong, the most eloquent, funniest person I’ve ever met - charismatic, in fact, you shine. Then you are looking for comfort in me, which you also give to me - you are soft and gentle, like a nice quilt. Your voice echoes like the most beautiful, impressive song in the world that few can hear, ” he sighed. “Oh-oh, I feel so special - you know why? For thou art, an angel come down to the earth, who is unattainable, like the sun. Because you shine, shine better than gold - ”   
"Okay, Wilbur - I understand, I understand you're in love with me," he laughed at his own joke, and a gentle smile crept across his face. "Would you like me to give you a speech of this caliber about how fucking beautiful you are and I love you or is this enough?"  
Wilbur smiled, "I want to hear what can you do Schlatt, sing my little bird."  
“So… ugh” he cleared his throat “you know how awful I am at this - for God’s sake. But you know Wil, you mean a lot to me. Because, fuck, you really mean a lot to me - you made me who I am today, and I wouldn’t be where you are without you. You taught me to love, You taught me how to love - and without you, I wouldn't know how good it feels, you know? Fuck Wil, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and there is not enough word to say how grateful I am for you,… for us. ”  
"Mhm," he muttered, leaning over to him — his hand to his face and stroking it. "Can I?"  
"Anytime."  
And Wilbur did what he wanted — and Schlatt oh, how much he enjoyed the desire that was in him the same way. They had many such conversations — they all ended in the same way, tangled up, dancing on each other’s lips, like ballerinas, without stopping, faster and faster, until they had to divorce in the absence of air. Then they went back and forth to each other, transcending the desires that originally guided them, to begin with, taking the helm — which was not let go until the end result was perfect. But what was the end result? They didn't know either, but they searched until they stopped halfway and turned back - to each other. It was as if they were some kind of plant that would close itself at night - and wouldn't open until morning, but they did the opposite. Who would they have been to follow the rules set for them?

* * *

"Wilbur for-"  
"Ssh, no problem," he whispered trying to convice him, unsuccesfully.   
“Of course not! Fuck, think about it, for the love of God- ”  
“I said no,” he raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "If no, then no. No problem Schlatt, it happens. Everyone messes up sometimes - and you brought flowers. You can't say you didn't try to correct your mistake. ”  
"But-"  
“There is no 'but' Schlatt. Really” he swayed the bouquet of flowers in his hand in front of the other's face with a soft smile. "We all tend to forget things and a lot of people don't even try to be in a less awkward or extremely uncomfortable situation."  
“You can tell me we all forget things - but not everyone forgets a date. Even I was late,” he sighed.   
"You're always late if you think about it anyway-"  
"Don't start teasing Wilbur now, please-"  
“What if I do? Hm? Would you run away?” He scoffed with him and while Schlatt knew it was all a joke and Wil didn't mean it, - it made him frustrated. He was angry with himself anyway - because, who is really late for a date? - and he didn't really want to listen to the other's jokes. But he did - why wouldn't he? “Well - really, don’t worry about it. We had a wonderful evening no matter how bumpy it started and I had a good time. I will clarify, we had a good time. Don't be too harsh on yourself, don't screw anything up. ”  
"I do not believe you."  
"I would never lie to you, Schlatt - even if I could, I wouldn't."  
Oh, and if he knew, if he knew, he wouldn't be where he was now - and he still didn't.

* * *

“Hey Schlatt, have you heard of ‘soulmates’? I just found a very informative and super article on the subject and thought I would be interested, ”Wilbur broke the silence between them.  
“Hmmm, if we think about the same thing, I don’t think so, but it could be that. And we can only find out by you telling me what amazing things you learned from an article. ”  
"Good-good, so," he cleared his throat. “First and foremost, one thing is for sure, and there isn’t a limit to how many of these companions you can have — even if only a very small percentage of the cases have more than one. You know that of someone that - you just have to tell them the truth even if you don't want to -"  
"Oh, I get it," he interrupted. “I’m sorry I cut into your words, but this thing raises a few questions in me… Do you think there’s a chance we’re whatever this is? Like the two of us."  
"Of course - that's what I thought as I was reading and I realized there may be truth in it - you know how perfect we are, especially together." _Liar_.  
They laughed, both of them did — because they knew nothing else to do about it. They will think later - alone, in the dark where only their partners, are themselves. And that experience wouldn’t have been shared for god’s sake, though they were being honest.  
Partly. As much as they could be.  
At least, Schlatt thought they were - but everyone could be wrong.  
Sometimes, he was the one who made the biggest wrongs. 

* * *

  
It was a click - a click that started the process. A click followed by the contact of a mug with the tiled floor.  
Wilbur was never aggressive — he even avoided conflict, true to his character, but here, at that moment, no other choice appeared among his thoughts.  
A click landed on the wall - by a fist -, a click. And the texture of the wallpaper slowly changed from clean straightness to a heavily slammed, pungent mass at that given point.  
“What the hell are you talking about, Schlatt? Have you really gotten this far? Seriously?"  
Wilbur never raised his voice - until now. He hated being called a liar — even if he was the greatest of them — because he was ashamed of what he had become. He was ashamed that every second word of his was not true.  
“You exactly know Wilbur! Fuck, don't mess with me anymore with playing the faithful, innocent boy here, because you're not even close to that! Was I so stupid that I fell for you or are you really that good at this?”  
“What? At what, Schlatt? What the hell am I 'So good at'?”  
“For God’s sake, Wilbur! For God's sake - why are you playing that you don't know what I'm talking about? You know better among us, you know exactly what I'm talking about.”   
"No, I have no idea - explain what you mean."  
There was silence from Schlatt for a few minutes - which the other did not break. He let him think about what he wanted, at least that was it.  
He sighed, “Shit, seriously? Wilbur, you said, my God, you said the two of us, the two of us are one. The two of us are what many others never go through. Wilbur, you said you loved me. You said that you loved me, you said I am the one who makes you who you are. You said, you said - that you would never lie to me. And you did, yet so many times. So many times. Tell me, what was it good for you? What was it good to believe? Fuck Wilbur, it's been years! I believed you for years - because I trusted you. And then you still want me to listen? You want me to listen to you? How could I trust what you want to say? Are you crazy? ”  
“It hurt me a little to assume that about me,” he stopped and continued with a big sigh. "Honestly? Schlatt - I wanted to tell you, you know? I really didn't want to hurt you. I really don’t - and you’re making it pretty hard now to explain to you why you’re not fucking right. And it is - better than you might think and I can't climb out of it anymore. I didn’t want to hurt you - and I don’t mind anything I told you. Because I meant them seriously. ”  
"You meant it, damn it," he blasted. "Damn you Wilbur - and I'm, I'm not lying now."  
He really didn’t - he never did.  
He believed him.  
He trusted him.  
And now look at who came out of it bad. 

* * *

  
“You know, Wil, when you first told me about this whole thing - you know what I’m talking about - I really believed you. It may have been very dumb of me to do so, right? ” he sighed. “Even after trying to forget you, I wanted to believe my stupid feelings. Really, it was all a fucked up thing, if I think about it, ”he sipped into his glass' into his slowly swirling stream, which he would have just called 'wine'. “I want to go back to when I was still ignorant. When I still believed in you without guilt. But life is not a wish show, is it? ” He laughed - in agony because he didn't think he had another option.

**"It was dumb of me to believe you Wilbur - fucking dumb."**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading !! i hope you enjoyed it :]   
> mwah to you all :] 
> 
> (feedback gives me serotonin, please /j)


End file.
